I Never
by edie
Summary: SLASH For the LexSlash Valentine's Day Contest, Valentine's Day at Luthor Mansion


This was not how his Valentine's Day was supposed to go. Somehow, he'd been roped into another high school party. The colored streamers and balloons along with the silly heart cut-outs on the walls of his previously elegant ballroom made him cringe inwardly. At least the rose and carnation bouquets strewn about the room weren't half bad. He was tired of his father making 'party plans' for the manor. This was not a banquet hall to be lent to Nell every time she got a hair-brained idea to throw a party for her silly niece.  
  
But here he was, trying to keep the party contained and the expensive stuff in tact. He sighed and looked at his watch. He figured that almost everyone had left by now. He hoped.  
  
He slid back into the ballroom from the hall where he'd just sent two more kids home and surveyed who was left. There was a circle of kids in the opposite corner of the darkened room. He walked over and stood behind them for a while, just listening.  
  
He recognized the kids that were left, there was Chloe and Lana and Clark's other friend Pete. Plus it looked like Whitney had been convinced to stay. And of course, there was Clark.  
  
He smiled as he listened. They seemed to be playing "I Never." Lex was too experienced. Too much that he'd done, and the versions he'd played involved alcohol and a lot less clothing. But the kids appeared oblivious to him so he sat behind in a chair and just listened.  
  
Chloe looked up, noticed Lex and smiled a sinister-looking little smile. 'Uh oh,' thought Lex.  
  
"Lex! Why don't you play? We're only a couple of people in and I'm sure you can catch up."  
  
Lex shook his head. "Nah, you guys play. I really shouldn't . . ." He trailed off. But then he heard Clark's voice and he sighed.  
  
"Come on, Lex, play with us!" Clark gave him the puppy dog eyes he just could not say no to. He sent evil thoughts towards Chloe and sat down between Clark and her as they scooted back to widen the circle and let him in. She only looked at him with an innocent smile.  
  
"So, how are you guys keeping track? Is someone keeping score? Or are we just keeping track of our own points?" He raised his eyebrows, "Or do we have to take our clothes off when we've done something?"  
  
He smirked at the reaction to that question. Lana blushed, and so did Clark. Heh. Innocents, thought Lex.  
  
Chloe looked over at him again, "No Lex, sorry to disappoint. I'm keeping score and I get to ask for details if I feel like it.  
  
Lex sighed again. At least he wouldn't be naked within five minutes.  
  
It started pretty tame.  
  
"I never swam in the ocean."  
  
"I never cheated on a test at school."  
  
Before too long, Lex was losing by a lot. He'd done everything. He used his "I never washed the dishes." That one got a few snickers from Clark's direction.  
  
Chloe wasn't done tormenting him. She was whispering something to Pete. And when it was her turn, she said, "I never kissed a girl that wasn't a family member." Everyone giggled, but her and Lana were the only two that hadn't so she got plenty of points. He glanced at Clark, enjoying the blush on the tips of his ears. Pete was next, and Lex was expecting the inevitable.  
  
"I've never kissed a guy that wasn't a family member." Everyone was still giggling, but Chloe and Lana of course had, and they almost didn't hear Lex softly say, "I have, too." Everyone stopped giggling and looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Chloe squeaked, "Details?"  
  
"What's to detail? There were boys; there were kisses. End of story."  
  
Chloe recorded the points for Pete and they looked at Whitney to go next. He was shifting a little and Lex wondered if he'd made the boy uncomfortable. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to play.  
  
Whitney was gnawing on his bottom lip, apparently thinking of something he'd never done. Lex tried looking at Clark out of the corner of his eye only to find Clark staring at him.  
  
Clark whispered, "Boys? As in more than one?"  
  
Lex just nodded, then added "Tell you later?"  
  
Clark nodded back and Whitney finally spoke up. "I've never been arrested." Everyone was shaking their heads. Lex just sighed again.  
  
"I have. Look. Really, I don't know why I'm still playing. I've done just about everything."  
  
"Arrested?"  
  
"Yes, Clark. Arrested. Mostly under-aged stuff, like alcohol. Nothing really bad, Ok?"  
  
Whitney only got one point at that one, and Lana was next and she looked right at Lex as she said, "I've never been skinny dipping." Lex grinned at her but then noticed a quick look exchanged by Pete and Chloe. And then Chloe blushed. Everyone agreed that they had, except Clark. Lex wanted details on the Chloe and Pete vibe he was getting, but the most interesting thing was the glare Whitney was getting from Lana.  
  
Lex chuckled to himself and looked expectantly at Clark. Clark thought for a few moments and finally said, "I've never been to Gotham City." Lana and Whitney had, and Lex had, of course.  
  
Lex wondered how long it would take to corrupt Clark so that next time he got roped into something like this, Clark lost. He smirked to himself only to realize it was his turn and they were all staring at him again.  
  
He decided to make this easy, "I've never been on a tractor." He'd finally thought of something that Clark had done he hadn't. No matter how innocent it was.   
  
It was Chloe's turn again, but before she went, she made a score announcement. Lex had the least points, followed by Whitney. Clark had the most, followed by Lana. It figures, thought Lex.  
  
"How much longer are we going to play?" Lana asked and then yawned. "I should be getting home before Nell starts to worry."  
  
Chloe answered, "How about one more go around and then we can leave. Lex do you need help cleaning up?"  
  
Lex shook his head, "No. That's what I pay people to do."  
  
Chloe smirked at him and said, "I've never been drunk."  
  
Lana looked at Whitney and glared again. Lex thought, God that girl is uptight. Poor Whitney, and then just nodded when Chloe looked at him like she already knew that answer. It seemed Pete had been drunk too, and when Chloe asked for details, he mumbled something about older brothers.  
  
It was Pete's turn, and Lex found himself wondering if it mattered to any of the others who really won or lost or if they were just sharing secrets. If he was going to learn anything he didn't know and how many more secrets he was going to have to give up. He realized just how thankful he was for Lana getting tired.  
  
The game kind of died down with Lex being the big loser and Clark winning. Clark grinned at him. Everyone gathered up their stuff and shuffled out, thanking Lex for the party. Lex just smiled and nodded and shut the door after they had left. He turned around and realized Clark was still there.  
  
"So. Do I get details now?"  
  
Lex sighed for about the hundredth time. "Clark, which part bothers you? You know I have a past. Is it the arrests? The skinny dipping?" Then he whispered, "The boys?"  
  
Clark fumbled for words and then they spilled out. "Its not that it bothers me. Just curious, maybe? Just want to know. Um. Really? About the boys . . . Did you like it?" He blushed again.  
  
Lex smiled at him. "Clark, it was a long time ago. I had a wild youth. I don't do all that stuff anymore."  
  
Clark looked almost disappointed. "So you don't kiss boys anymore?"  
  
"Do you want me to, Clark?" His voice was low and throaty.  
  
Clark stared at him with huge eyes and Lex took a step closer. He whispered, "Clark?" Clark just nodded a small quick nod.  
  
So Lex tilted his head up and took Clark's mouth. He pressed his lips to Clark's and reached up to thread his fingers through Clark's hair. He pulled him down and parted his lips slightly and ran his tongue along that bottom lip he'd spent hours thinking about. Clark made a noise in the back of his throat and wrapped his strong arms around Lex.  
  
Lex pulled back, almost panting. They stared at each other some more, Lex trying to convey his deepest feelings for Clark in one lidded gaze.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. That's what I was thinking." Lex grinned at him.  
  
"Can we? Can I? Um. Can we do that again?"  
  
Lex chuckled and reached for Clark's waistband and pulled them together. "Clark. We can do anything you want."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
Lex just nodded and reached up to nibble on Clark's lip and thrust his tongue into his waiting mouth. He tasted and plunged, feasting on Clark's mouth. Clark pulled back. "I'm not going to be able to play that game again, am I?" He grinned.  
  
Lex smiled back and nodded. "You can still play. You just aren't going to win anymore."  
  
Clark kissed him again and ran his hands along Lex's sides, then pulled him closer. "Some how, I don't really mind." 


End file.
